


Cuffed

by Bettyscooperr



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom!Betty, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyscooperr/pseuds/Bettyscooperr
Summary: Jughead dares to interrupt Betty's cinematic experience,,,





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> in no way do i think i'm a good writer but i just had to write a dom!betty fic. Don't judge me yo

A small click sounds throughout the room, a sharp intake of breath follows.

The room is almost completely black apart from a small beam of moonlight that is streaming through half-shut curtains. Everything is peacefully quiet, and Jughead Jones could easily fall asleep on this extremely comfortable bed had it not been for the metal handcuffs chaining him to the headboard.

“Look what you’ve got yourself into, Jones” he mutters to himself as the events that led up to him being chained up to the bed and laying down bare-chested on the pastel pink duvet, replay themselves through his mind.

It had all started with that very tight skirt his girlfriend Betty Cooper had decided to wear. While being usual in color, pink, it was a great deal shorter than all the rest she owned and definitely tighter. The curves of her hips were even more accentuated than usual, and the length of the garment was providing him with a great view of the smooth skin of her thighs, which he never passed the chance to eye up.

Now naturally Jughead’s eyes were practically glued to his girlfriend’s bottom half most of the night and he couldn’t help but notice the slight sway of her hips, the way she would keep smoothing the ends of it down grazing her hands slightly down her arse as to bring attention to it.

Jughead firmly believed she was doing this to riel him up, and whilst they only had sex a few times he had concluded that teasing was Betty's favorite game.

“Well two can play that game” he had thought, smiling smugly as they walked through the movie theatre and approached their seats.

Movie dates with Betty were always great, but movie dates with Betty where she was wearing an incredibly short skirt and he had perfect access to the beautifully soft creamy skin of her thigh? Even better!

Betty, on the other hand, had clearly not been as up for it as he had been and maybe he should have taken the hint when she rather irritably slapped his hand away as it was making its way up her thigh about five minutes into the movie. Maybe.

But the film had not been that particularly interesting and quite frankly Jughead had felt slightly offended that she would rather watch it than pay attention to him, but not want to make her annoyed he had settled with resting his hand on her knee.

Thirty minutes into the movie though he was starting to get restless after all her skirt was incredibly short and he was a teenage boy with needs. His whiney whispers made their way into Betty’s ear, the distaste for her choice in films and his outrage at the lack of attention she had given him spewed out of his mouth in not so subtle whispers, earning an annoyed huff from the people sitting behind him.

Betty was furious, the look in her eyes gave it away and he had felt slightly guilty.

Just slightly though, a small burn of it right down in his right pinkie toe.

His thoughts of her annoyance here confirmed when she had then proceeded to roughly grab his knee, squeezing harshly and bring her face very close to the side of his, her hot breath tickling his ear

“Fine you win this round” she had hissed into his ear, the tone of her voice containing a slightly steely tone to it, making the hair on the back of his “But don’t think for a second that as soon as we get home you’re not going to pay for your actions tonight, because believe me you are.”

The promise that those words held sent a spark of arousal through his veins resulting in an all-too-familiar twitch in his jeans. He could feel the heat rising to his face as Betty proceeded to get up and make her way out of the theatre inwardly cursing at betty cooper and her way with words.

As Jughead stumbled out behind her, he wondered if this was what he had wanted all along? After all, it hadn’t gone unnoticed by him how betty seemed to enjoy bringing her rather -bossy nature- into their sexual relationship and to say that Jughead wasn’t turned on by it would be a lie.

No words were exchanged on the drive home, apart from Betty’s quiet “my house”. The suffocating silence that fell between them was unbearable for him, his eyes kept shifting from the road to her huddled figure that was facing the window. A pang of guilt stung at his heart as he started to think maybe she was actually mad at him. The thought made him gulp heavily and the palms of his hands, that were white-knuckling the steering wheel, start to sweat. The pounding blood in his ears now being the only sound he could hear.

He had parked a little down the road from her actual house, as he didn’t want to wake up the rest of the Cooper residence and facing Betty’s mother at this hour was something he was keen to avoid. As he had turned off his engine, he heard a slight movement from Betty’s seat and turned to see her lean forward slightly to catch his slightly clammy hand in her contrasting cold one.

“My parents are in, most likely in bed” She muttered, her bright blue eyes locking with his own, a glint of worry and trepidation clear in them. Sensing her worry, he raised his hand to her right cheek and pushed the golden ringlets of her away from her face.

“It’s okay, I can see you tomorrow” a slight pang of disappointment ran through him as those words left his mouth, after all the thrill of excitement that had coursed through him as those words left her mouth back in the theatre was still flowing heavily through his veins, the sudden tightness in his jeans telling him all he needed to know.

The realization that he would have to take care of himself tonight made him sadder than it probably should have, considering he was the one that had urged Betty to leave the movie that she had been enjoying.

As the words left his mouth and his hand comes in connect with the soft skin of her cheek, something flashes in Betty’s eyes and she moves away abruptly from his comforting hand.

“No” she blurts out, her hash tone resembling one from earlier,  sending a slight shiver down his spine.

“No?”

The sound of leather squeaking sounded put as Betty maneuvered herself back to her seat, nervously tucking her blonde hair behind her now slightly pink tipped ears.

“I want…you to come with me…to my room,” She said quietly, her eyes now focusing on her hands that were placed on her knees smoothing down the slight creases in her skirt.

Jughead’s heart rate was rising by the second at the thought of actually getting what he wanted that evening, that she was not angry with him and did, In fact, want him, maybe as much as he did her. A stupidly happy grin formed on his face, at the funny thought that he did actually have some hold on his beautiful girl.

“Ok,” he said slowly going to unbuckle his seatbelt “what about your parents, they don’t know I’d be round…wouldn’t it is slightly uncomfortable?”

“Will it?” She snapped, her eyes still fixated on her hands, a small frown now present on her face, her jaw clenching slightly.  A small silence followed her abrupt words broken the sound of her clearing her throat “I mean…maybe it’ll be interesting…. more exciting”

An audible gulp sounded out through the car as Jughead processed her words, feeling suddenly a little light headed at the blonde’s sinful suggestion.

Betty Cooper was suggesting sex in this same vicinity as her parents and insinuating that it would be more exciting? Jughead felt like he was going to burst into flames right then and there, the inside of his dad’s truck suddenly too hot for him to bare. The ‘heat’ had got to Betty as well, her face now a deep shade of scarlet.

“Oh” was all he had managed to choke out, his arousal now very apparent through the thin material of his jeans and growing by the minute

“Only if you want to” she added hastily, her eyes now finally meeting his, a look of worry and embarrassment etched on to her flushed face. Jughead proceeded to open his mouth to reply but no sound came out, what was he meant to say to that?

“Yes Betty, I would love nothing more than for you to have your way with me with your parents just in the next room.”

The very thought of this made him go red, the heat creeping up his chest painted his neck and cheeks red. Obviously, this didn’t go unnoticed by his eagle eyed girlfriend, whose worried blue eyes were now scanning his blazing open-mouthed face.

The pulsing member constrained by the tight material of his jeans was becoming extremely uncomfortable for him to bare, his legs shifting slightly. The slight movement caught Bettys eyes and they traveled down quickly eyeing his obvious bulge.

The short silence that followed was probably the most excruciatingly embarrassing minutes of Jughead’s life and was broken by a choked laugh from the blonde next to him. Gone was the worry that had been so apart on her face, now replaced with a slight smirk.

 

“Well then,” she started unable to mask the slight giggle that left her mouth “I guess that answers that”

The roles were now reversed from what they had been only a few moments ago, Betty no longer stumbling over her words.

“Shall we go in then?” Jughead presses, his words laced with annoyance at his embarrassment and frustration that they had taken so long to make a decision. Betty raised one of her brows at his words giving him *that look* as if daring him to speak like that again

“I’m going in first,” She said matter-of-factly grabbing her jacket from her seat “and I want you to walk behind me and wait outside my window, after checking the coast is clear, I’ll open my window and let you in, Ok?”

The sudden authoritative tone of her voice sent a shudder down his spine, the pulsing member is hidden in his jeans giving a desperate twitch

She leaned forward as he didn’t reply, her lust filled eyes boring into his own, her hand finding his.

“Jug? I said ok?” it was almost a whisper, her face so close to his that he could feel her warm breath as she spoke. The fingers that were placed ever so delicately on his hand started to move, making slow circles on the back of his hand, rapidly turning his brain into a bigger pile of mush than it already was.

This damn girl

“Yes” he blurted out, his voice sounding slightly shocked

The smile that graced her face made the fire in his stomach reach its pinnacle. The feeling of his arousal was pulsing so heavily through him, the feeling of being constrained inside his jeans becoming almost unbearably claustrophobic in this suddenly- too-small hot car, with the alluring blonde staring at him with those big blue eyes that melted his insides, turning into putty in her hands

“Good boy”

  


.

.

.

 

Betty Cooper owns handcuffs.

Not the toy plastic type either, _actual handcuffs._

When she pulls the metal instrument out of her bedside table, jughead’s face immediately flames red and uncomfortable prickly heat spread through his body. His sweaty hand finds itself scratching the back of his neck, eyes staring down at her feet.

“Oh” is all he can manage, his mouth feeling incredibly dry as a whole new array of questions form in his head about the blonde-haired girl.

After many awkward minutes of silence, eye gazes being averted, and quick blunt words being spoken, Jughead found himself shirtless and under a nervous Betty, her hand’s shakily fixing the cuffs around his wrist and to the bedposts. She’s so gentle, her feather-light touches sending him into overdrive, gritting his teeth every time her fingers would smooth over the sensitive skin of his wrists.

“Is this ok?” she breathes, her voice no louder than a whisper “the tightness?”

He nods silently not trusting himself to speak, knowing he might say something stupid to humiliate himself, although being chained up to his girlfriend's bed was extremely humiliating itself.

He liked it

The cuffs are tight, tight enough that when he moves slightly he can feel them pinching his skin. He likes that too

What he doesn’t like though is Betty climbing off from the bed, the small bit of warmth she was providing gone, and announcing she was going to the bathroom to ‘change’.

 .

.

.

.

Everything is quiet in the Cooper household apart from the light shuffling he can hear from Betty’s bathroom. The lack of noise around the house makes a bubble of anxiety form in the pit of his stomach. Here he was, lying and sprawled out and cuffed to his girlfriend’s bed and if either of her parents were to walk in he would be done for. The mere thought of a potential Alice cooper walking in him like this made his blood go cold, so instead, he directs his thoughts to what Betty could possibly have in mind for tonight. A light clink of metal sounds out through the quiet room as he squirms slightly, trying to get more comfortable on the bed, the slight strain of holding his arms over his head is getting to him, the cuffs pinching the skin if his wrists as he does so. Jughead knows he could have told Betty to loosen them, but the slight excitement he feels from it is worth the sharp sting of pain. A small smile appears on his face at the thought of him a few months ago never dreaming he would be a potion anything close to this.

 

A loud click breaks him from his reverie. Head-turning quickly as a stream of light fills the room, Jughead squints his eyes trying his hardest to adjust to the sudden brightness.  As soon as they do his eyes fall on Betty who is in the process of tying her hair up, her clothes from the evening slung over her arm. A slight crease appears in-between his brows at her choice in attire. She is wearing a simple white vest and pyjama shorts and although of course, Jughead thinks she looks very beautiful, he can’t help his excitement is tempered by disappointment.

_She looked so good in that skirt_

“You’ve annoyed me,” She says bluntly walking over to the bed but making an obvious point to make eye contact with him, but smirking slightly as her gaze glazed over his splayed out figure on her dusty pink duvet. His cheeks tinged slightly pink as her eyes raked over his helpless figure, all tied up for her to do whatever. And he couldn’t deny the feeling of humiliation that he felt sprawled out like this and how the feeling only made him more aroused.

_Pull yourself together Jones_

But he can’t.

He’s completely helpless, at her mercy and can’t control the pulsing bulge in his trousers. Her choice of tops aren’t helping either and he’s regretting his questioning of her clothing choices. The thin white material of her top is not doing a very good at covering her nipples, the pink buds visibly straining against it, all hard and practically begging for his touch.

His hands close into tight fists around the poles of her headboard, a loud gulp filling the silence.

“You’ve annoyed me” She repeats quieter now, almost a whisper as she comes over to sit on the end of the bed “And now you’re in trouble”

“Yeah?” He asks, his voice slightly hoarse, his throat turning dry at her words “What kind?” He teased lightly.

She looks at him their eyes finally meeting, her heated stare sending a slight shiver down his spine. Despite the dim lighting, he can just make out how flushed her cheeks are and how her chest rising dramatically and Jughead can’t help but feel a tiny sense satisfaction, knowing that she is as riled up as he is.  However, it’s all lost as very slowly her hand reaches out to grasp his jean glad knee squeezing it ever so slightly.

The slight pressure on his knee is already driving him crazy, so far away from where he needs it most, so warm and there

“The kind where you don’t speak….unless I tell you that you can” she’s squeezing a little harder now causing him to flinch ever so slightly, her voice unmistakably quiet as if she is unsure of the words she’s speaking “Understand?”

Jughead nods not trusting himself to speak. He doesn’t know how she does it, how she makes him feel this way. He wants to please her, he wants her to do what she wants with him

It confuses him, but he likes it.

“Good boy” she hums appreciatively, the confidence in her voice growing. Betty slides up to rest in-between his slightly spread legs, her hands smoothing over his clothed thighs “I like when you're good and listen to me, unlike earlier.”

He gulps at the slightly steely note in her voice, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as to avoid her piercing gaze. He is so riled up; this evening has been far too long for his liking .

“Look at me” it’s not a request, it’s an order prompting a shaky exhale from him and his eyes to fall back on her.

A light sigh passes out her slightly open mouth as she stares down at him again a softer smile playing on her lips, as he twitches slightly under her gaze anticipating her next move. A small hand makes its way up the length of his thigh very slowly, taking its time to feel around the hard denim of his jeans. Jughead's breath hitches as he feels the dainty hand getting closer and closer to his almost painfully hard member, almost crying out in annoyance as it swerves back down, stroking his left thigh.

Betty’s still looking at him, her glassy blue eyes boring, drinking in all his facial expressions, her face the picture of utmost concentration. He shifts slightly, trying to hint at her to move her hand. She gets the hint clearly as a ghost of a smile traces her lips and slowly, very slowly she brushes her hand extremely lightly over his pulsing bulge.

Jughead lets out a low hiss at this, gritting his teeth and shifting his hips upwards. She repeats the action again, barely putting any of the pressure he so desperately wants, so desperately needs.

“Stay still” forceful hands push on his hip bones lowering them, a needy little whine escaping his lips as she did so. Jughead’s desperation was at its peak, his erection painful screaming to be released from its confines, but he could tell by the look on Betty's face that this was not going to be over soon.

Please, please, please  

 A light sound of a giggle fills his ears and his brows furrowed, knowing full well she is enjoying this. Had he not been half-naked, chained up to her bed and in desperate need of release, Jughead most likely would have told her to be quiet and turn unapologetically red.

But he was way too far gone to feel embarrassed now.

“Do you want me to touch you?” it’s almost mockingly said, the smirk on her face giving this away as she waves her hand teasingly in his eyeline “where do you want me to touch you?”

He glares at her. What did she expect him to do? She had already instructed him there was too be no talking from him and even if he was able to, he would certainly not be shouting “Betty, my dick, I want you to touch my fucking dick.”. So he stays silent, looking at the gleeful blonde with annoyance apparent on his face.

“I don’t know what you want if you don’t tell me” Betty continues seemingly not fazed by the death glare he was sending her way. Turing his head away from her, he tries his hardest not to think about his aching hardness or the beautiful blonde in front of him, whose nipples are staining through her top almost mocking him, taunting him.

A stinging pain in his inner thigh and a loud **'thwap** ' brings his head snapping back to face her, eyes wide.

“Lose the attitude,” Her pointer finger is in his face, like a teacher scolding a misbehaving pupil. Although her tone is serious he can see the smile lurking in behind her lust filled eyes. A dull lingers on his inner thigh, where she slapped him, his mind going into overdrive

_Had Betty Cooper just slapped him?_

And he wasn’t even angry about it if anything he was angry with himself for actually liking it. Jughead feels himself inwardly cringe at this thought, never in a million years would he ever thought of himself in this position.

Never

“Do you want me to touch you here?” She purrs her finger now going directly down and prodding his cock ever so lightly. He’s biting his lips so hard now he can taste blood, resisting the urge to cry out and beg her to go harder, to make him cum. But all he can do is lay there as she drags her finger up and down his shaft, her smile continuing to widen the more he shudders underneath her touch.

“I take that as a yes”

Finally, her hand starts to slowly grind down on his length, taking her time to keep changing the pressure as she moves up and down. The sound of clicking metal sounds out along with a loud groan as Jughead squirms underneath her pulling at the cuffs making them pinch uncomfortably at his skin. Moan after moan escapes his mouth as the pretty blonde in-between his spread legs, her hand moving in slow determination, each movement sending electric sparks throughout his body.

“Stay still and be quiet” she whispers using her other hand to squeeze his right leg, making him jump and mutter a quiet “fuck” as pain shoots through his wrists from the cuffs.  He huffs in frustration and stares at the ceiling somehow hoping this would distract him from the growing need to rip away from his restraints and urge her to go faster.

“I can loosen them if you want” she hums gesturing to the handcuffs, her hand ceasing its movements  

“It’s…. fine” Jughead croaks out. Screwing his eyes shut, he takes a deep breath in an attempt to control his hammering heart, fists clenching around the metal of the bed frame. The sound of his blood pounding in his ears is drowned by a loud moan ripping from his throat as Betty starts up her act again, this time going faster and harder.

“Shhhh, baby” Her silky voice only making him moan again. How could that innocent little voice come from a girl who had restrained him and is enjoying his desperation, the voice that’s making his insides squirm?

 “Jughead you need to be quiet, my parents will wake up”

Grunting in response, he sinks his teeth hard into his lip in attempt to silence himself.

“Such a good boy” Betty praises still palming him firmly, his hard member pulsing angrily beneath her hand “If only you had been this good earlier, you wouldn’t be in this position, all tied up for me”. His eyes spring open as he feels Betty lower herself down, her hair tickling his face as she does so. Her hand is still going on on him and he can’t help but think how sore his wrist may be tomorrow if she doesn’t let go soon.

 

Jughead could have cried at the loss of her hand, his neglected erection becoming so painfully in need of release it was driving him crazy, but thankfully betty had other ideas and manouvered herself, so she was straddling him bringing her full weight down on his throbbing cock.

Eyes rolling back, he lets out a low groan at the delicious pressure brought on by her, so much more satisfying than just the light touches of her hand.

Betty starts to rotate her hips slowly over his hardness, her own eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of his clothed bulge against her sensitive clit.  

Jughead can feel he’s close, the coil in his stomach getting tighter by the second as the blonde vixen above him grinds her hips down harder and harder on his cock.

“Are you close baby? Do you want to cum?” she’s close now, hot breath hitting his ear making the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up. But Jughead doesn’t have the strength in him to respond his mind only now focused on the pounding in his body, the electric spark coursing through his veins begging for him to hit his high. Betty is clearly not satisfied with this and proceeded to grab his jaw in her hand, turning his face so he’s staring at her dead in the eyes

“I said do you need to cum?”

He wants to turn away, but her fingers are holding him firmly in place making him stare into her bright blue doe eyes. Those eyes that in the daytime are so bright, so filled with innocence and the worry of her everyday life, but no one would ever have guessed that Betty would have this side to her

Hell he wouldn’t have ever guessed

And he fucking loves it

He nods in response as best as he can, drinking in the beautiful smile that lights up her face, making his insides squirm with happiness. He likes this, he likes making her happy.

He loves the swelling pride in his chest he feels when she smiles like that. Never in a million years would he have thought that he, Jughead Jones would be able to make Betty cooper smile like this and it might just be the best feeling he’s ever felt

“You gonna cum here yeah? Make a big mess in your pants for me, baby boy?”

Yes yes yes yes yes

He chants the word over and over as he shuts his eyes unable to control the unsteadiness of his breath and the loud hammering of his heart, all he cares about is how close he is, so close and she’s grinding against him so hard

“Fuck betty I-”

And then he’s gone.

His eyes spring open in horror just as betty removes herself from his lap a small smirk clearly visible on her lips

“Betty- what the fuck!?” he croaks, his voice sounds so pathetically needy, but he’s too outraged to care.

 

“I thought I told you not to talk”  

The slight laughter he can hear in her tone only makes jughead feel angrier and slightly humiliated at how desperate he really is.

“This isn’t funny!” He cries, pulling at his restraints “It’s unfair! You- I was so close!”

“Oh, poor baby” Betty simpers clambering off the bed and coming to stand right by his head, her eyes glinting mischievously as she stares down at her red-faced boyfriend that was so riled up because of her.

 “But I believe I told you not to talk”

“I know, I know...I’m sorry,” Jughead says frantically, the lack of stimulation on his cock driving him crazy “just please, please continue”

He knows it’s a mistake as soon as those words leave his mouth, wishing he could get up and kick himself for them. Betty’s eyebrows shoot up and a small giggle escapes her lips as she processes his words

 “I thought I was the one giving orders?” she giggles, the sound making Jughead shiver slightly “Now since you can’t seem to control yourself…I’ll have to make you be quiet”

Betty’s eyes never leave his as she walks to the far end of the bed her hands trailing down her body as she does so. Her hands reach the waistband of her shorts and she trailed her fingers teasingly around the edges. Slowly, very slowly she peels her shorts down her legs, dropping them down and letting them pool at her feet. Jugheads slams his head back on the pillow frustration not daring to look at those smooth legs of hers or her pink lacy underwear, in fear he may just explode with sexual frustration.

With his eyes glued to the ceiling, he hears Betty come back, her head suddenly coming into view over him. In her hand are her pink underwear, a smug look gracing her features as she dangles them in his eye line.

“This should shut you up” she whispers captivating tone making him groan slightly “Open up”

Jughead mouth goes dry as the realization of what she wants him to do and before he has time to think about it he opens mouth.

“What a good boy” Betty coos as she stuffs the material into his waiting mouth watching with great pleasure as his eyes roll back with her words.

He moans as the garment enters, the musky taste of her arousal coating his taste buds, the rattling of metal louder than ever as Jughead squirms about trying desperately to relive his aching erection    

“Now where were we?” The blonde asked, trailing her fingers down his twitching leg, her plump naked arse now facing him making his cock give a feeble twitch in its confines.

And then she’s climbing back on him again, straddling his lap, her now-naked sex in direct contact with his clothed ones. Both teens let out groans at the pleasurable and much-anticipated contact. Betty murmurs something he can’t quite make out and starts rubbing herself against him again, the warmth of her wet pussy driving him crazy as she does so.

They stay like this for a while with only high pitched breathy moans from betty breaking the silence as she starts going faster and faster, her teeth sinking into her plump bottom lip as her clit continues to bump against the rough material of his jeans.

 “Fuck” she mutters her voice a pitch higher her hands coming forward to brace herself on his chest grinding down harder, her wetness spreading over the black material.

Jughead’s muffled moans reach her ears as she edges closer and closer to her impending orgasm. She glances down at the squirming body beneath her, her underwear stuffed into his mouth preventing anything apart from small little whines escape, his cheeks flushed, eyes glassy and a light sheen of sweat covered his forehead.

And it was all because of _her._

The thought sends another wave of arousal down through her center, her teeth coming down to bite the inside of her cheek  to stop a loud moan from  escaping.

She continues to rock her hips back and forth against him, hearing his breathing start to get more erratic and sees the sweat start to form on his chest. She knows him close. she is too

“Don’t you dare..” she pants as she feels his member twitch underneath her “..don’t you dare, not yet”

She hears a frustrated whine come for his direction, but she’s too close to care. With her palms flat against his chest, she presses down, closes her eyes and starts to go more quickly. Her breathes become high pitched moans as she feels herself hurtling closer and closer to the edge, the moans from the dark-haired boy beneath her background noise and masked by the loud thumping of blood in her ears

As Betty’s orgasm hits she lurches herself forward and buries her head in Jughead’s clammy neck, muffling her moans as she continues to gyrate against him, riding it out.

In this position, she can feel how fast jughead’s heart is racing and suddenly an immense sense of proudness overcomes her. She, Betty Cooper had handcuffed her boyfriend to her bed and he had let and listened to what she had told him. She sits up unable to keep the gleeful smile off her face, the after feeling of her orgasm still lingering as she does so. Betty’s eyes rake over the boy’s face- a picture of misery. A deep crease is set in his forehead, his eyes glazed over with tears and his lips are chapped and lightly

All from holding back for her.

 “I’m so proud” she whispers gently, her tone so unlike before.  She can almost a detect a ghost of a smile as she starts to stroke the dark curls away from his clammy forehead “You did so well…and now you’ll get your reward”

Betty hooks one of the fingers in his mouth and drags out her damp underwear, chucking across the room. She laced her fingers through his thick curls and stares down at Jughead who eyes are full of longing.

Leaning down she crashes their lips together swallowing the satisfied groan that leaves his mouth as she does so. Betty pulls away almost instantly not wanting to waste any more time, grabs the key from her bedside and reaches up to free his wrists

Breathing a sigh of relief jughead proceeds to rub his aching skins as she scoots back so that she is in-between his legs again

“I’m gonna taste you now, I want to taste you now” She murmurs her heart lifting at the look on his face.

Betty runs her palms down the lean muscles of his stomach appreciating the way they twitched under her small touch. Her fingers graze the waistband of his jeans as she gazes at him through her eyelashes, his face laced with apprehension and desire. Slowly Betty pops his button open, giggling at his loud groan of relief when she does so. Making quick work of the zipper, she pokes his side gesturing for him to raise his hips, so she can rid him of his clothes. As soon as she pulls his boxers down his cock slaps against his stomach, red and angry, a string of precum leaking from the inflamed tip. Licking her lips betty gently takes his length in her hand and presses her lips to the head

“Now try to be quiet”

And then she takes him in her hot wet mouth smiling at the squeal he gives off before stuffing his fist into his mouth to stop himself. Hollowing out her cheeks, betty bops her head up and down creating a smooth, steady rhythm and using her hand to cradle his balls. Small little whines fill her ears as she caresses his cock with her mouth, tightening in his balls telling her he was close.

It takes no time for Jughead to come and too come hard, cum shooting straight into Betty’s mouth. She can’t help but cringe slightly as his salty hits the back of her throat, but she swallows nonetheless, milking him for all his worth. following with her swallowing everything. Jughead was dumbstruck at Betty’s abilities to make him come that hard, too dumbstruck to move as she pulls herself up to kiss him lovingly, muttering a soft I love you as she falls to his side, stroking his arm rhythmically.

He wants to let her know how grateful he was, how great _that_ felt but jughead’s body feels so heavy and tired all he wants to do is fall back and sleep.

 

_and sleep he does_

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @bettyscooperr


End file.
